megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Legends terms
Mega Man Legends series terminology. Air Pirate An is the name given to criminal Diggers. Air Pirate Alliance The is an alliance between the Bonne Family, the Glyde Gang and the brothers Bola and Klaymoor formed in Mega Man Legends 2 to obtain the Mother Lode. The alliance ended in Calinca, where Bola and Klaymoor decide to leave the alliance and the Bonne Family separate Glyde's car from the Gemeinschaft before it explodes. Carbon Carbon, known as in Japan, is a term for the people living around the world in the Mega Man Legends series. People do not call themselves Carbons, however; this term is generally reserved for use by ancients who belong to the Master System, which is responsible for creating the Carbons. Carbon Reinitialization Program The Carbon Reinitialization Program, known (roughly) as the in Japan, is a program of the Master System that was meant to run only after all original humans from Elysium have died, using their genetic code from Elysium's Library to clone new humans and "delete" all Carbons (humans) in Terra, restoring the ancients. In Mega Man Legends 2, the Carbon Reinitialization Program of Elysium could only be accessed by putting the four keys in their right places for the door to the Mother Zone Library, which contains the genetic records of the humans who built the System. Yuna had hidden the keys so Sera could not start the program, but Geetz convinced Von Bluecher and Mega Man to search for the keys, saying they are needed to unlock the Mother Lode and have access to technology that has long been lost. It was the Master's last wish to delete all data from the Library and destroy the Master System. In the end of Mega Man Legends 2, the Carbon Reinitialization Program slowly started shutting down as well as the Master System. In Mega Man Legends, MegaMan Juno attempted to use a reinitialization program similar to the Carbon Reinitialization Program, but that would only delete the Carbons on Kattelox Island instead of the planet, avoiding overpopulation. In the non-canon crossover Namco × Capcom, Juno was revived and became a "Aberrant Unit" that tries to reinitialize all Carbons in the planet with Eden. Digger Digger, known as in Japan, is the name given to people that digout underground ruins protected by Reaverbots to gather ancient technology and Quantum Refractors.Mega Man Legends 3 Devroom: The World of Mega Man Legends Among them, there is a rumor of a treasure known as "Mother Lode", which is said to be so valuable that could make the wearer rich. Diggers may search ruins to help people by finding ancient technology or only to find valuable treasures. Some Diggers have partners known as Spotters (Operators in Japan) that help them from outside. For instance, MegaMan Volnutt is a Digger and Roll Caskett a Spotter. There is also a guild of Diggers, the headquarters of the Digger's Guild being located in Nino Island. Mother Lode The Mother Lode, known as in Japan, is a legend between Diggers rumored to be a valuable treasure that could provide so much power that the world never need to fear of running out of energy and make the wearer rich. It was sought after by many people with varying reasons for generations. In Mega Man Legends 2, Verner Von Bluecher says that he and Barrell Caskett are confident that the Mother Lode is located on Forbidden Island, and Bluecher created the Sulphur-Bottom to be able to pass by the island's storm. However, it is revealed that the Mother Lode is not a treasure, but "a catastrophe waiting to happen" as said by Yuna (inside Matilda), the Carbon Reinitialization Program, and how Mistress Sera was about to use it. Keys to the Mother Lode The four keys to the Mother Lode are required to activate the Carbon Reinitialization Program in Elysium. They have the power to turn on or off the program and yet to open up the area where the program is. The keys are very resistant, shown to be able to resist lava. After Sera was sealed in Forbidden Island, Yuna hid the keys in the Manda Ruins, Nino Ruins, Saul Kada Ruins and Calinca Ruins. Prototype Anthro Unit Prototype Anthro Unit, known as in Japan, is a term mentioned in the games Mega Man Legends and Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken!, but few details are given about it. Prototype Anthro Units lived on the Sub-Cities of Kattelox Island. It is possible that these "units" were either prototypes for the Carbons (as the English name implies) or even actual humans, although the latter is doubtful. Quantum Refractors Quantum Refractors, known as Deflector in Japan, are the main energy source in the Mega Man Legends series. They are used by both Reaverbots and the people on the surface. Refractor shards are collected and used as Zenny. Rebel Riders "Rebel Riders", known roughly as in Japan, is a group that would have appeared in the cancelled Mega Man Legends 3. Rebel Riders were composed of wild-hearted youngsters who rampaged through the streets on their modified bikes and have trouble with the police. They were composed of several different teams, such as the Bright Bats and the Roast Beefs. Ruins are countless underground labyrinths and caverns located in many parts of Terra, that are inhabited by Reaverbots and contain various treasures and artifacts. Diggers, those that dare to explore the Ruins, go to them to "excavate" the items contained inside. It is revealed in Mega Man Legends 2 that the Ruins are the scattered remnants of the Elder System, that carry a potential threat to the world. Steel Prince is a popular TV series mentioned in the first Mega Man Legends game. When Teisel Bonne is in his room in the Gesellschaft, he turns on the TV at three o' clock to watch the show, one of his favorites, but instead sees in the news that a blue boy (Mega Man) had defeated Tron Bonne and Bon Bonne. The show is also often mentioned by a child inside one of the green houses from Downtown. Outside Japan the child's mentions to the show were replaced by the Street Fighter series, the titular character being named Ken and his the "Dragon Punch". System The , also referred as the Master System, is the system of Elysium. Not much was revealed about the System, except its main function is to protect and serve humans that live on Elysium, the Master being the only known. Despite this system allowing them to live in peace without conflict, it allows the euthanasiasion of Carbons on Terra (to prevent overpopulation) and strictly coheres to its rules without remorse. In the end of Mega Man Legends 2, Mega Man destroyed the System. A previous version, known as the "Elder System" ("World System" in Japan), that was shut down by the humans of the Master System, has started to reactivate. System's units The function of the units of the System is to serve and protect the humans from Elysium and follow the Master System. In the far past known of the Mega Man Legends timeline, the Master is the only remaining human, and not many units are seen. Mother Unit Mother Unit is an android with positronic brain built to watch over and manage a world, as said by Yuna near the end of Mega Man Legends 2. Sera and Yuna are the only Mother Units, with Sera assigned to the systems of Elysium while Yuna is to the systems of Terra. Yuna also mentions she has nanotechnology on her body, which could explain why Sera, Gatz and Geetz are able to change their form and, in the case of the Servitor Units, assimilate machines like the Sulphur-Bottom. Servitor Unit Servitor Unit is a class of android that serves a Mother Unit. In Mega Man Legends 2 there are two Servitor Units. Geetz is the Servitor Unit for Mistress Sera and Gatz is the Servitor Unit for Mistress Yuna. Both Servitor Units have the ability to transform into large dragon-like Reaverbots. Purifier Unit Purifier Unit, known in Japan as Irregular Hunter (the same Japanese name for Maverick Hunter), is a first class model from Elysium that has the function to seek out and eliminate "Aberrant Units". MegaMan Trigger is the only known Purifier Model, being a "First Class Purge Officer". Mega Man Trigger was "reset" to a child form after the fight against Sera. Bureaucratic Unit Bureaucratic Unit is a third class model from Elysium, MegaMan Juno being the only one known. In Japan, he is known as a Third Class Purging Officer (三等死生観, Santoushiseikan), with MegaMan Volnutt being a first class unit. His function is to control the carbon population in Kattelox Island. When he awakened in the first game and saw the population was far above the limit, he decided it would be easier to "Reinitialize" the island. Aberrant Unit Aberrant Units, known as Irregulars (the same Japanese name for Maverick) in Japan, are units that malfunctioned and threatened the Master System. Purifier Units are in charge to eliminate those units. References Category:Mega Man Legends series Category:Lists